I've Always Loved You
by NoraTheKid
Summary: Maka and Kid spend the day together at Kid's mansion. Things start to go weird and confessions and feelings are brought up. Bad summary, story is better xD Maka x Kid ftw


**A/N:** Sup guys! I just decided to make this little one shot story with Maka and Kid, because everyone knows that they are **PERFECT** for each other! Although I do love the Maka x Black*Star stories :p Well, most of them lol :p Also, I made this one shot because I'm still writing my other story **Family Matters**, so I'm sorry for the wait. I'll get it up as soon as possible. Okay, I've said too much, **ONWARD! WITH LE STORY!**

* * *

They sat under a tree, eating lunch together. It was a normal day at Shibusen, filled with dissecting, chatting, and training. The sun laughed at the city, overlooking the marvelous town that seemed to also be filled with horror. Not today though, for it was peaceful and sunny. The two meisters were having a great time, conversing about their interests, their opinions about today's lesson, and much more. It was an early release day, so after lunch, everyone at the DWMA may head home.

"Thank you for the lovely lunch, Maka," said Kid, getting up and dusting off his pants from the grass that was stuck on him.

"Thanks to you as well. It would have been boring if I was with Soul," said the blonde haired girl, smiling and looking up at her close friend.

They both were close and were fond of each other's presence, but Kid felt something a little more than that. He seemed to always be thinking about the girl in front of him, how she would walk, talk, and fight during missions. He cared about her so much, he would do anything for her. He stared into her eyes, looking how glassy and bright he emerald eyes would shine in the afternoon rays of the sun. She glanced back, focusing on the golden yellow orbs she always loved. As soon as Kid snapped back to reality, he looked down, feeling his face heat up. He then looked back again, smiling. He held out his hand and Maka proudly took it and got up from the floor.

The rest of the day was taken place in the mansion of Kid. As they did earlier, they talked more and even played some games together, like the guessing game and any other game that wasn't too much, and helped them learn more about each other. They sat at the couch, watching the television go from one program, to another. Kid was getting more and more nervous as Maka got closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He blushed a bright red, looking down at the girl he adored. She looked up and caught him staring, which made her blush as much as Kid did.

"Kid... there's something I always wanted to tell you."

"Oh? What is that?"

"Well... I... really care about you."

"Maka..."

They stayed silent for what seems like an eternity, but was actually a minute. They just looked at each other, forgetting about everything else that was around them, even the Thompson sisters who were spying on them from the staircase. It was more than just liking someone. Kid felt that... he needed her. He broke the silence and leaned in, to meet up with Maka's lips. His warm lips touched her cherry flavored ones. The moment was just right, feeling all the sparks fly between them, as it got more passionate. Maka didn't mind what they were doing, only went along with it, having butterflies in her stomach. She began to lick the bottom of his lip, hoping for an entrance. He slightly opened his mouth and Maka's tongue made it's way to meet up with Kid's. They made contact and played with each other, twirling and dancing around. Maka's hands slowly went to the back of Kid's neck, as Kid's hands went to her hips. The more it went on, the more intense it got. Maka was now on top of Kid, and they slowly parted, Maka's face turning a crimson red as she found herself on top of the man she adored.

"Oh... um... sorry about that." she said, getting off and standing up.

"I love you, Maka, and I always have since the first day we met."

"I love you too, Kid."

They hugged each other and Patty surprised them by yelling.

"Awww! How cute! Liz, did you get the video?" she yelled, making Kid and Maka jump

"It's all right here! And Kid, it's about time you told Maka how you felt." Her older sister said, smiling.

Both of them looked at each other and began to laugh at the sisters. They didn't care if they were caught on footage, they just cared that they were side by side. The day ended with Maka spending the night at the mansion, sleeping next to her lover in peace.

* * *

A/N: Sooo... how was the story? :D Well, I dunno, I just wrote this all today in this short little 30-minute period of time. I was just thinking of something, and this little scene came in mind. Well, hope you all liked and if you want to, leave a review and tell me how I did. I'd love to correct any mistakes I did, or read some positive feedback to have some more motivation for future one shot stories. Thanks for reading, and hope you all have a wonderful day/night :)


End file.
